harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Divination (class)
Divination is a subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It teaches methods of divining the future, or gathering insights into future events, through various rituals and tools. The magic taught in this class, as well as the ability to say prophetic things is a branch of magic referred to as "divination." Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had originally decided that this course should no longer be taught at Hogwarts, it being considered obscure and inaccurate to most. However, seeing the applicant for the teaching post was the famous great-great-granddaughter of a celebrated seer, Dumbledore decided to give her a chance. When she made a Prophecy that impressed Dumbledore, she was granted the position (though the true reason is to protect her from Lord Voldemort, who wanted to hear the rest of the prophecy). Class Information and Ron Weasley in Divination class in 1993.]] Divination is an elective subject available beginning in a student's third year. Students study a myriad of ways to scry information about the future, including tea dregs, crystal balls, visions, and Astrology and horoscope charts. Other methods of divining the future include smoke patterns, dreams, tarot cards, and the interpretation of prophecies, though the latter is quite rare. Guides and textbooks allow students of Divination to discern or translate what observed symbols intend to mean. students attending Divination class in 1995.]] Students of this class convene in one of two places: Professor Sybill Trelawney's office in the North Tower, or the Divination Classroom which is on the ground floor of the castle. Because the subtle science of Divination is not exact, and "woolly", Hermione Granger had great difficulty with, and disdain for, it. After consulting with Professor Minerva McGonagall, who shared Hermione's scepticism for Divination, Hermione dropped out of the class altogether with dramatic flair to concentrate on Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Some students, such as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, also could not achieve any success in this course, and regretted ever taking it. In order to scrape a pass in the course, they merely make up plenty of things when it comes to predicting the future, not taking the work seriously. They usually add plenty of tragedies, so Professor Trelawney would be satisfied, despite the false predictions could be far-fetched. They would also make fun out of the class whenever possible, as when Ron saw nothing but thick white swirl in the crystal ball, he joked about foreseeing a very foggy night, to which his friends laughed. Professor Trelawney , Professor of Divination]] Sybill Trelawney began teaching Divination circa 1979, and was still teaching until 1998. Her beginner's class relied heavily on the art of scrying; however, Trelawney's teaching style did not go over well with most students. Only students Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil seemed to really take to the subject. Others fell asleep in her heavily-incensed and stifling classroom or considered the class to be a joke. Hermione Granger decided to quit the class for good, as Sybill Trelawney told her that she had not the inner eye, and because she thought Sybill Trelawney's predictions were inaccurate, and the few accurate ones are due to mere chance. Not many students liked her because they thought she was mad. While her lessons were relatively safe, Professor Trelawney was renowned for predicting the death of a student each year. These prophecies never came true, although Lavender Brown's did find out that her pet rabbit had died on the pre-determined date Professor Trelawney dictated on her first day of class. Also, she had predicted that Neville Longbottom would break a cup from her china tea set. Professor Firenze ]] Starting in 1995, Firenze began teaching Divination after Professor Trelawney was viciously fired by High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge. Firenze's lessons took place in Classroom Eleven, on the ground floor, because he is a centaur and could not climb up a ladder. His classes focused mainly on Astrology. He continued to teach the subject in 1998. Firenze had been kicked out of his group in the Forbidden Forest. Bane had accused him of serving humans, and banished him. He decided to work as a professor in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as he couldn't set foot in the Forbidden Forest as he would be trampled to death by the Centaur herd. Textbooks *The Dream Oracle by Inigo Imago *Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky Known O.W.L.s * Parvati Patil * Bill Weasley * Percy Weasley * Barty Crouch Jr Behind the scenes *It is interesting to note that when Harry and Ron begin making up predictions in their Divination homework in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, they happen to predict, exactly, the dangers that await Harry in the Triwizard Tournament: first that he will be "in danger of burns" (the first trial of overcoming a dragon); next that he will "lose a treasured possession" (Ron, his best friend, whom he will have to recover from the Merpeople); then get "stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend" (his D.A.D.A. professor); and finally "come off worse in a fight" (clearly, his duel with Lord Voldemort in the Little Hangleton Graveyard). fr:Divination Category:Divination Category:Hogwarts subjects